1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus provided with a transportation belt for transporting a recording target medium.
2. Related Art
An ink-jet printer known as a kind of a recording apparatus is provided with a recording section that records (prints) an image, etc. on paper, which is an example of a recording target medium. Ink, as an example of liquid (recording liquid), is ejected from the recording section onto the paper transported by an endless transportation belt that is stretched with a tension between rollers and turns.
In such a printer, for example, the deterioration of the belt (transportation belt) sometimes occurs due to a change in stress, etc. applied to the belt when the belt turns. Therefore, the printer has a belt-replaceable structure. Specifically, a structure in which a belt unit (transfer belt unit) including a belt (transfer belt) stretched with a tension between rollers is detachably attached into an apparatus body has been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-189664).
However, in the art, the belt unit is drawn out to the outside of the frame of the apparatus body from a state in which the belt is located at a position (recording position) where it faces a photosensitive member (recording section), which forms (records) a color toner image (image) onto the belt. Therefore, if the above structure is employed in an ink-jet printer, the transportation belt is drawn out while facing the recording section. In this process, for example, there is a possibility that the transportation belt might come into contact with the recording section by moving in a direction intersecting with the drawing-out direction due to a typical clearance left for smooth drawing-out operation, or might scrape against the recording section. There is a risk that this might make the image recording quality of the recording section poor.
The problem described above is almost common to recording apparatuses comprising: a recording section that performs recording on a recording target medium; a transportation unit that includes a transportation belt for transporting the recording target medium; and a supporting frame that supports the transportation unit inside.